I. Field of Use
The present invention is directed to a device capable of guiding a cable-like member through an apertured panel and then providing a lubricious surface angularly disposed relative to the axis of the aperture. For purposes of displaying at least one workable embodiment of the present invention such a cable guide is shown in the environment of a horizontally hinged dryer door as found in the Appliance Industry.
II. Prior Art
Grommets for lining the raw edge of an aperture can be found in the patents to Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,885 and Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,677. Means for angularly routing a wire or cable can be found in the resilient fair-lead in the patent to Clarkson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,486 or in the wire distributing floor structure in the patent to Wiesmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,147. In each of these latter devices as well as the grommets mentioned above it is necessary that the cable be fed through the device from end to end. Right angularly disposed cable guiding means can be found in the right angle strain reliefs shown in the patents to Dowse U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,228 and Tanaka U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,300. While each of these devices shows a right angular disposition of electrical conductors they do not permit free movement of the cable-like member, but rather, are specifically directed to the restraining of that cable-like member by virtue of the abrupt bend therein and the restraining features secondary thereto.
A specific form of cable-like member shown in the present invention and formed totally of an injection molded plastic member can be found in the British specification No. 1,198,617 in the name of Fernberg et al. and assigned to the wholly owned subsidiary of the assignee of the present invention. Such a device includes an elongated central portion with enlarged members molded at opposite ends. After removal of the formed member from the mold the two enlarged portions are gripped and pulled apart to stretch the central portion to a reduced diameter. This induces a particular improved tensile quality to the elongated portion of the article and permits it to serve as a cable-like member for control rods as well as in the tensile biased system found in the principal embodiments of the present invention.
Each of the devices shown in the prior art has limitations which are not compatible with the usage intended for the present invention and hence are not acceptable as substitutes therefore.